Misticismo
O Primeiro Paitriem como é conhecido, antes, agora e sempre, foi a a primeira Grande Força, ou o Primeiro Elok. É contado que ele surgiu quando nosso mundo era um Ashalar, ou o Mar de Sangue. Nasceu acocorado e com medo (****). Viveu na imensidão vermelha durante um período esquecido, sempre inerte. Isso, despertou sua ira (****) que aos poucos vencia o medo. Quando o medo foi vencido, Ashalar trouxe suas ondas turbulentas, o caos. Sua ira aumentou, e cresceu até começar a ferver o sangue a sua volta, o próprio Ashalar. Mais caos chegou e O Primeiro respondeu com mais ira, queimando o sangue ao seu redor, carbonizando-o, cristalizando-o, formando um grande pedaço de chão. Estava criado Doh-far, a primeira terra. Quando Ashalar tentou avançar pela terra recém criada, Paitriem arrancou uma grande lasca de Doh-far, e usou-a para afastar o Mar de Sangue, para que não voltasse mais. Quando achou que iria descansar agachou-se mas percebeu que o vapor vermelho do sangue formou uma nuvem vermelha, uma tormenta escarlate. A tormenta arrebentou sobre Paitriem, com seus fortes relâmpagos . O barulho era imenso e cada vez mais forte, e os ouvidos de Paitriem sangraram. Então, levantou-se e brandiu sua (***) e brigou com os relâmpagos, temperando o pedaço de terra nos raios e relâmpagos. A trovoada o dilapidou, transformando-o na lança perfeita do Universo. A tormenta foi vencida com Paitreim permanecendo em pé. Quando deu-se por conta, percebeu que sua luta com os raios partiram mais lascas da terra queimada, que agora tinham lugar para além das nuvens. Eram lindos pontos brilhantes e Paitriem soube que sua ira havia ido com elas, as estrelas. Desde então, O Primeiro soube que era o Senhor das Estrelas, de Ashalar e de Rocha Queimada (terra). O Olhar dos Deuses Se em algum caso, um mortal chamar a atenção de uma entidade, isso trará algumas consequências na vida dessa pessoa. Religião Doméstica Pela região sul das Coroas é difundido o culto a família e os ancestrais, crença remanescente desde O Primeiro Império. Sempre norteado pelo patriarca da família, que carrega consigo as estátuas representativas de seus pais. As Forças Na Cordilheira Sagrada, parte de Roniriem e nas tribos do Norte, a crença difundida é a das Forças da Natureza. Existe pouca idolatria e mesmo quando houver, nunca são humanos. Estatera É a religião oficial do Império. Seu culto prega a idolatria a Urzzia, como foco principal. Paitriem Urzzia O Culto de Áditus Áditus é uma divindade ancestral que integra A Trindade. É dito que Áditus coordena as forças do caos e destruição. Deidades São espíritos que não pertencem nem a uma realidade nem a outra. Elas se manifestam em Nobilia de diversas maneiras, sempre sem se comunicar verbalmente. Draxxos Sempre visto como um homem em vestes e elmo negro, portando três lanças as costas. Traz consigo a guerra e a opressão. É possível ver diversas correntes suspensas ao redor de sua capa e seus pés. Irilthor: '''Santo da saúde, da força e da vida. Cosmologia Planos Divindades entre si Lógica dos Deuses Domínios '''DOMÍNIO DO BEM Divindades: Urzzia. Poderes Concedidos: Você conjura magias do bem com +1 no nível de conjurador. 1. Proteção Contra o Mal. 'CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. '''2. Ajuda. '''Ataque +1, resistências contra medo +1, 1d6 pv temporários. '''3. Círculo Mágico Contra o Mal. '''Como magias de ''proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. '''4. Destruição Sagrada. '''Cega e causa dano a criaturas más. '''5. Dissipar Mal. '''Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas más. '''6. Barreira de Lâminas. '''Lâminas te cercam e causam dano 1d6/nível. '''7. Palavra Sagrada. '''Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-bons. '''8. Aura Sagrada. '''CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias más. '''9. Invocar CDriaturas IX.*. '''Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Somente como magia do Bem. '''DOMÍNIO CAOS Divindades: Áditus. Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias do caos com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção Contra Ordem. 'CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. '''2. Despedaçar. '''Vibração sônica causa dano a objetos ou criaturas cristalinas. '''3. Círculo Mágico Contra Ordem. '''Como magias de ''proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. '4. Martelo do Caos. '''Causa dano a criaturas leais e as deixa cambaleantes. '''5. Dissipar Ordem. '+4 contra ataques por criaturas leais. '''6. Animar Objetos. '''Objetos atacam seus inimigos. '''7. Palavra do Caos. '''Mata, confunde, atordoa ou ensurdece alvos não-caóticos. '''8. Manto do Caos. '''CA +4, resistência +4, RM 25 contra magias leais. '''9. Invocar Criaturas IX*. '''Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia do caos. '''DOMÍNIO CURA Divindades: Urzzia. Poderes Concedidos: Você conjura magias de cura com +1 no nível de conjurador. 1. Curar Ferimentos Leves. 'Cura dano 1d8 +1/nível (max +5). '''2. Curar Ferimentos Moderados. '''Cura dano 2d8 +1/nível (max +10). '''3. Curar Ferimentos Sérios. '''Cura dano 3d8 +1/nível (max +15). '''4. Curar Ferimentos Críticos. '''Cura dano 4d8 +1/nível (max +20). '''5. Círculo de Cura. '''Cura dano 1d8 +1/nível em todas as direções. '''6. Cura Completa. '''Cura completamente dano, doenças e condições mentais. '''7. Regeneração. '''Membros amputados do alvo se regeneram. '''8. Cura Completa em Massa. '''Como ''cura completa, mas com vários alvos. '9. Ressurreição Verdadeira. '''Como ''ressurreição, mas restos não são necessários. '''DOMÍNIO DESTRUIÇÃO Divindades: Poderes Concedidos: Uma vez por dia você ganha o poder de Destruir, uma habilidade sobrenatural; pode-se realizar um único ataque corpo a corpo com +4 de bônus na jogada de ataque e um modificador de dano equivalente ao seu nível de clérigo (caso você acerte). Você precisa declarar o uso do poder antes de fazer a jogada de ataque. 1. Infligir Ferimentos Leves. '''Ataque por toque, dano 1d8 +1/nível (max +5). '''2. Despedaçar. '''Vibração sônica causa dano a objetos ou criaturas cristalinas. '''3. Infectar. '''Infecta alvos com doença escolhida. '''4. Infligir Ferimentos Críticos. '''Ataque por toque, dano 4d8 +1/nível (max +20). '''5. Círculo de Destruição. '''Causa dano 1d8 +1/nível para todas as direções. '''6. Doença Plena. '''Alvo perde todo o pv menos 1d4. '''7. Desintegrar. '''Faz uma criatura ou objeto sumir. '''8. Terremoto. '''Tremor intenso com 1,5 metro/nível de raio. '''9. Implosão. '''Mata uma criatura/rodada. '''DOMÍNIO ENGANAÇÃO Divindades: Abbathor, Akadi, Baravar Cloackshadow, Beshaba, Boccob**, Brandobaris, Cyric, Erevan Ilesere, Erythnul**, Gargauth, Garl Glittergold, Lolth, Mask, Nerull**, Oghma, Olidammara**, Sharess, Shargaas, Vegadain, Vhaeraun. Poderes Concedidos: Blefar, Disfarce e Esconder-se são perícias de classe. 1. Transformação Momentânea. '''Muda sua aparência. '''2. Invisiblidade. '''Alvo fica invisível por 10 min./nível ou até atacar. '''3. Dificultar Detecção. '''Esconde objeto de adivinhação e espionagem. '''4. Confusão. '''Faz alvos comportarem-se estranhamento por 1 rodada/nível. '''5. Visão Falsa. '''Engana espionagem com uma ilusão. '''6. Despistar. '''Te torna invisível e cria duplicata ilusória. '''7. Animação Ilusória. '''Ilusão escone área de visão e espionagem. '''8. Metamorfosear Objetos. '''Transforma qualquer alvo em qualquer outra coisa. '''9. Parar o Tempo. '''Você age livremente por 1d4+1 rodadas. '''DOMÍNIO EXORCISMO Divindades: - Poderes Concedidos: Você tem a habilidade sobrenatural de expulsar espíritos de corpos que tenham possuído. Você faz um teste de Carisma (1d20 + seu modificador de Carisma) e consulta a Tabela 8-16 do Livro do Jogador, usando seu nível de classe de prestígio mais seu nível de clérigo, se houver, mais seu nível de paladino -2, se houver. Se o resultado da tabela for pelo menos igual aos DV da criatura possuidora, você a expulsa do corpo. Se o espírito pertencer a um usuário de recipiente mágico, o espírito retorna ao receptáculo. Se for um fantasma, ele se torna etéreo e flutua livremente. Em todo caso, o espírito não pode tentar possuir a mesma vítima novamente por um dia. 1. Proteção Contra Mal. '+2 a CA e resistências, contra-ataca controle mental, repele elementais e extraplanares. '''2. Círculo Mágico Contra Mal. '''Como ''proteção contra mal, mas raio de 3 metros e 10 min/nível. '3. Remover Maldição. '''Liberta objeto ou pessoa de maldição. '''4. Expulsão. '''Força uma criatura a retornar ao seu plano nativo. '''5. Dissipar Maldade. '+4 contra ataques. '6. Banimento. '''Bane 2 DV/nível de criaturas extraplanares. '''7. Palavra Sagrada. '''Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou pasma alvos não bons. '''8. Aura Sagrada. '''CA +4, resistências +4, e RM 25 contra magias más. '''9. Desfazer Amarras*. '''Destrói grilhões mágicos dentre 54 m. *Magia nova do livro ''Defenders of the Faith. '''DOMÍNIO GUERRA Divindades: Draxxos Poderes Concedidos: Usar Arma Marcial (se necessário) e Foco em Arma gratuitos com a arma favorita da divindade. 1. Arma Mágica. '''Arma ganha bônus de melhoria +1. '''2. Arma Espiritual. '''Arma mágica ataca sozinha. '''3. Roupa Encantada. '''Armadura ou escudo ganha bônus de melhoria +1/três níveis. '''4. Poder Divino. '''Você ganha bônus de ataque, For 18 e 1 pv/nível. '''5. Coluna de Chamas. '''Destrói inimigos com fogo divino (dano 1d6/nível). '''6. Barreira de Lâminas. '''Lâminas que te cercam causam dano 1d6/nível. '''7. Palavra de Poder, Atordoar. '''Atordoa criaturas com até 150 pv. '''8. Palavra de Poder, Cegar. '''Cega criaturas que totalizem atté 200 pv. '''9. Palavra de Poder, Matar. '''Mata um alvo forte ou muitos fracos. '''DOMÍNIO MAL Divindades: Áditus, Draxxos. Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias do mal com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção contra o Bem. CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. 2. Profanar. Preenche área com energia negativa, fortalecendo mortos-vivos. 3. Círculo Mágico Contra o Bem. Como magias de proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. 4. Nuvem Profana. Causa dano e náusea a criaturas boas. 5. Dissipar Bem. Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas boas. 6. Criar Mortos-Vivos. Carniçais, sombras, carneçais, wights ou wraiths. 7. Blasfêmia. Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-maus. 8. Aura Profana. CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias boas. 9. Invocar Monstro IX.* Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia do mal. DOMÍNIO DA ORDEM Divindades: Urzzia, Paitriem. Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias da Lei com nível de lançador +1. '1. Proteção Contra Caos. '''CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. '''2. Acalmar Emoções. '''Acalma 1d6 criaturas/nível, anulando efeitos de emoção. '''3. Círculo Mágico Contra Caos. '''Como magias de ''proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. '4. Cólera da Ordem. '''Criaturas caóticas recebem dano e ficam tontas. '''5. Dissipar Caos. '''Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas caóticas. '''6. Conter Monstro. '''Como ''conter pessoa, mas qualquer criatura. '''7. Ditado. '''Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-leais. '''8. Escudo de Lei. '''CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias caóticas. '''9. Invocar Monstro IX.*. '''Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia da Lei. Medo, inércia x Ira, caos